


My Lady, It's Cold Outside

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, F/M, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Prince John is with his intended, Lady Rose, at her home after her father's annual Christmas ball when a storm blows in. But if he spends the night, what will people think?





	My Lady, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-flipped take on the song but I still think this reflects the intent of its original meaning

It was getting late, but there was no way Lady Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate could force herself to stop kissing Prince John Noble, Duke of Gallifrey, now that they had finally gotten away from their chaperone and were cozy on a couch in a forgotten library.   

 

“God, I love your dad’s annual Christmas Ball,” John murmured between kisses. 

 

“I seem to remember you saying that you thought balls were boring,” Rose teased. “Every time... mmm ohh... same old, same oooold!” She muffled a half-shriek half-giggle as he nuzzled her neck and inched his hand up her skirt. 

 

“Well, this evening in particular has been so. very. nice.” He punctuated each word with a kiss and a stroke up her thigh. 

 

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, but the echo faded without a knock at the door. They exhaled in relief but still pulled apart. 

 

“They’ll be wondering why my carriage hasn’t arrived back at the palace,” John lamented, barely holding back from snogging her again. 

 

“Tell them you fell asleep here.” 

 

“Bit too obvious, don’t you think?” he laughed. 

 

“You don’t have to say it was with me!” She shook her head, bouncing her elaborately styled curls.

 

He had a flirtatious ready comeback on the tip of his tongue, but it was interrupted by the clatter of the loosely tied shutter against the manor’s outer wall. 

 

“It’s really coming down out there.” Rose grew serious. She stood and went to the window, watching the snow build. “It’ll be a blizzard soon.” 

 

“Then I really must leave now, I’m afraid.” John sighed, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 

“Don’t go. Just stay with us, truly.” 

 

“People already think--”

 

“Damn what people think!” Rose interrupted and turned in his arms. “I won’t have you getting lost in the storm.” 

 

“Rose, you know how vicious tongues can wag. Especially with your parents already off to bed in their own wing… the implications...” He shook his head. 

 

“John,” she returned in an equally indignant tone, “the storm is far too dangerous.” 

 

“I won’t sully your reputation as a lady.” His words were as noble as his name, but his eyes betrayed how much he hoped she would refuse. And refuse she did, true to form. 

 

“Look out there! Even if you did make it home, you could catch pneumonia or frostbite or something!” She faltered in her medical knowledge, but she still hoped she was making her point. She softened and ran a hand down his half-unbuttoned shirt. “You’re safe here. The roaring fire, plenty to eat and drink, a warm bed…” 

 

He could never resist when she looked at him like that. Those fluttering eyelashes that could butter anyone’s parsnips. The way the firelight warmed her skin. Her little lip bite of hope. 

 

“I should protest. Insist on defending your honor. Well. I had to at least be able to say that I tried,” he gave in with a huff of laughter. 

 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She grinned wolfishly. 

 

“But I’m serious, Rose, I know servants talk and I don’t want to get you into trouble.”  

 

“And I’m serious, too. It’s not just cold out there. It’s a proper storm. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Not ever.” She hugged him tight, which he reciprocated. 

 

For all their flirting, there was depth to their love that few understood. Separated by an ocean in the madcap puppy love of their late teens, they were reunited years later, fully grown and different people but ready for an adult courtship. Still, not all in the kingdom approved. Even their own parents were scandalized by how close their relationship had become but mostly turned a blind eye unless a guest was around or the servants were watching. The pressure was made more intense by the loss of Prince John’s elder brother the year before, making John second in line for the throne. Lady Rose was no longer publicly known as the spirited daughter of a high-ranking earl but the potential future queen. 

 

But they didn’t care what prudish aunts or the snooty nobility thought. They were madly in love and nothing could keep them apart. Let them talk. John was staying where he belonged, and together they would weather the storm.


End file.
